The present invention relates to a massager to be inserted in the back of a massage chair or the like, provided with massage pressure adjustment.
It is known that massagers to be inserted in the back of massage chairs or the like allow to perform massage in various directions, i.e., horizontally, longitudinally along the back of the chair, known as xe2x80x9cstretching massagexe2x80x9d; massage transversely to the back of the chair, known as xe2x80x9ctapping massagexe2x80x9d; and so-called xe2x80x9ckneading massagexe2x80x9d.
These massages are achieved by virtue of means for actuating suitable shafts with a rotary motion about their respective axes, so as to produce the alternating movement of massage wheels in a substantially horizontal and vertical direction.
Conventional massagers therefore have a plurality of gearmotors, one for each different actuation of the massage wheels, which are connected, by means of their driving shafts and of adapted lever systems, to the massage wheels, accordingly transmitting thereto the intended motion.
However, one of the greatest problems of conventional massage chair backs is the ability to correctly follow the profile of the back of the user. Commercially available solutions are already known which attempt to solve this problem by acting on the profile of the frame of the device, so as to have a shape which is more or less compatible with the shape of the user""s back.
It is known that the massage wheels are supported by a carriage which can move along the frame of the massager; this movement is provided in a longitudinal direction by sliding on a female thread. The limitation of these massagers lies not only in their high cost, caused by the need for complicated lever systems, but also in the fact that the movements of the carriage are highly limited due to mechanical constraints and therefore the sensation transmitted to the user is still very similar to the one found with conventional massagers.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a massager to be inserted in the back of massage chairs or the like which is capable of maintaining a constant massage pressure.
Within the scope of this aim, an object of the present invention is to provide a massager to be inserted in the back of massage chairs or the like which is capable of accurately following the profile of the user""s back in order to maintain a constant massage pressure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a massager to be inserted in the back of massage chairs or the like which allows adjustment choices which can be programmed directly by the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a massager to be inserted in the back of massage chairs or the like which is highly reliable, relatively easy to manufacture and at competitive costs.
This aim, these objects and others which will become apparent hereinafter are achieved by a massager to be inserted in the back of massage chairs, comprising a frame which supports a massage assembly constituted by a plurality of massage wheels actuated by at least one gearmotor, said frame being movable in a vertical direction, characterized in that said massage assembly is independent of said frame and can move at right angles to a plane in which said frame is formed.